


02

by Nitsua



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsua/pseuds/Nitsua





	02

00  
我想带你一起沉沦，去往那极乐世界，所以请跟我一起

01  
胡春杨这段时间总感觉自己身上有也不舒服，说那哪都不对劲，无奈只好和经纪人告假。（此段我觉得有点无聊删减了）  
医院  
“那个，医生。我最近感觉不太舒服，能帮我看看吗？”  
“啊行，去里面脱掉上衣我帮你检查一下。”李汶翰看着胡春杨，嘴角扯出一抹邪笑。  
这么可人的尤物，怎么可以让他走？而且自己喜欢他那么久了。  
答案显而易见，是不可能的。  
内间  
李汶翰带上听诊器，慢慢放在胡春杨脖子下，冰凉的触感让胡春杨不自觉的打了个冷颤。  
随着听诊器下移，停在了胡春杨胸前的两颗透红的乳果旁。慢慢到了个圈，使得胡春杨本就敏感的身子果不其然得起了反映。一路向下，听诊器在胡春杨的腹部滑动着。带着听诊器的李汶翰听着胡春杨那跳动的心跳时小李汶翰就开始肿胀，这是轻轻悄悄的躲在白大褂之中。  
李汶翰放下听诊器，手摸上胡春杨白皙的锁骨，带着几丝不易发现的留恋。那如此般的肌肤，李汶翰多模一次下身就肿胀多一些，李汶翰暗暗骂道，真是个磨人的妖精！  
手往下游走，抚上胡春杨胸前两颗早就被听诊器刺激的双双挺立起来的红豆，轻轻按了按，低头看向胡春杨。  
胡春杨忙用手捂住嘴，生怕自己的那声娇喘被李汶翰听到，别过头去，不看李汶翰。不断告诉自己这是医生在诊治。“转个身我看看你背后。”李汶翰的声音从头顶传来。  
李汶翰看着自己夜夜“思念”的人，看着那人儿如玉般光洁的背，手不及觉就抚了上去。温热的手逐渐下移到腰部，力一深一浅的摁着。  
“嗯……”  
一声甜腻得不太自然的喘息滑出胡春杨本咬紧了的牙关。吓得小兔子瞪圆了眼睛。李汶翰看着这样的胡春杨，眼神中闪过一丝丝愉悦。“你……把裤子脱下来，我……嗯检查一下。”李汶翰不太自然的说。  
“啊……哦！好……好的。”胡春杨一时没有缓过来慌慌张张的回答。  
胡春杨即使有千万个不愿相信这就是医生在诊治，也在不断的自我催眠。再说刚刚自己那一声真是羞死了。好想找个地洞躲起来啊。裤子缓缓滑落，落在内间铺着的浅灰色地毯上。李汶翰看着那两条因练舞肌肉分配均匀笔直有因长期不受太阳侵蚀而白的过分的腿。“去床上躺着，背过去。”李汶翰轻声吩咐道。“好……”胡春杨其实有些不知道该做何回答，点点头往床走去。  
李汶翰看着眼前趴着的胡春杨，努力呼吸着，告诉自己不要太急，“嗯，我要看看你肛内有没有异样，你把内裤也脱下来吧。”李汶翰尽着自己最大的努力让自己平息下来。  
第一根手指进入  
李汶翰感觉那小口里的软肉吸咬着自己的手指，很紧。很显然，自己是第一个来到这圣地的人。  
胡春杨努力捂住自己的嘴，不让喘息声飘出口。身下的触感太过真实，太过于贴切，让他怀疑自己着身体怕不是为了这医生检查身体而生的了。李汶翰的手指在里面缓缓搅动，微微勾了勾，一丝微弱的喘息滑出嘴边，“嗯……别……”  
但似乎是触发了李汶翰身上的某个开关一样，手指开始勾起又伸开，不断磨过胡春杨的软肉肉壁。  
第二根手指也随之进入。  
“我要检查，咳……所以要……扩张一下，怕伤到你，所以……”随着第二根手指的进入，那小口似乎已经开始流口水，汩汩的水从胡春杨体内流出来。“嗯……啊……”胡春杨那受得了这样的撩拨？  
李汶翰的手指划过肉壁，一个凹起的肉点。  
“别……别动那里……”胡春杨眼角流下一滴生理性眼泪。  
李汶翰心里明白，自己找到他的敏感点了，“啊，抱歉抱歉，但检查还要在检查一下。”随后便把第三根手指伸了进去。  
胡春杨一下子没有适应，有一点点疼，却还是没有喊出声音来。  
李汶翰的手开始滑动，一进一退，模仿着性器的抽插。胡春杨身下那小口也逐渐变得湿润。  
手指退出那小口，粉红色的小口因刚被开拓，一张一合。李汶翰走到柜子前，取出自己准备已久的透明管子，走回床边，轻声对胡春杨说：“等下会有些不舒服，你忍下。”  
说完便一股脑把手中的物什塞进胡春杨的肛门。  
“啊……唔……痛……不要……”  
胡春杨剩下了一声声痛呼，身下不知道被塞了什么，很冰很凉，但却意外的有些舒服。  
李汶翰低着头看着管子内的“景色”。一层层软肉吸咬着管子，水一点点往外流出，里面粉红一片，性感至极，诱人至极。  
手拉住管子，一进一出，模拟着性器在体内的抽插。一下一下顶着胡春杨的软肉，磨过敏感点，引得胡春杨娇/喘连连。  
“嗯……啊……拿……拿出去……”  
胡春杨伸手去摸被李汶翰拍开，“等等还没检查完，再忍一忍”说着手上动的更起劲。  
也不知道过了多久，“起来吧，你没事，回去休息休息就好。”  
“医生……帮帮我……我好难受……”胡春杨转过来，露出自己早已经肿胀的性器。手摸索着，拉起李汶翰的手往自己身下探去。  
李汶翰喉结滚动，本来自己就已经起了反应，被这样一个可人的尤物诱惑着，再不上，他这男人还当不当？“这可是你说的，可别后悔。”  
话音刚落，强势而又不容拒绝的吻落在胡春杨的樱唇上。舌轻轻探入双唇间，打开未咬紧的牙关，勾起柔软的舌，与之共舞。  
津液交换，任它从脸颊流下滴落在床单之上。舌带上强势，一点一点攻占胡春杨口中的城池，呼吸在彼此之间交换。分离时拉出一条细细的银丝，微红的脸颊喘着气。  
“傻瓜，换气啊。”李汶翰觉得好笑，拍了那么多吻戏的大明星，还不会换气。之前该不会真的NG很多次都不过吧如传言所说。  
“哈……哈……”  
吻缓缓下移，一路向下游走，吻过精致的锁骨，留下一颗不易发现的小草莓，吻上透红的身躯，吸吮着红艳的乳果。  
“嗯……啊……”胡春杨身子本就敏感，被人这样挑逗，后面的空虚感更甚。  
手移向腰下，拍了拍那手感极好的两团肉，一点点揉着。  
胡春杨本就已经到了极限，正要发泄，李汶翰一个伸手按住了马眼坏心思的不准。  
“等等再等会。”李汶翰在胡春杨耳边轻声哄着，温热的气息打在耳匡，胡春杨被苏的抖了抖。性器顶在小口之前，就是不进入。胡春杨难耐，摆动起腰肢。  
“快……快点……”  
李汶翰嘴角闪过一丝邪笑，“好呀”说完一口气顶入深处，将胡春杨贯穿，将自己埋入他的身体之中。“啊……”胡春杨一口气没缓过来，沉浸在性爱的欢悦之中，理性也早已被埋没。  
李汶翰根本没有想要等胡春杨适应的念头，马上告诉的抽插起来，房间内顿时水声一片。  
“啊……哈……”胡春杨伸手搂住李汶翰。  
李汶翰手揉捏起胡春杨胸前两点红晕，慢慢打转，两颗乳果迅速变成了殷红。身下抽插不断，李汶翰欺身上前吻上胡春杨如樱般的红唇。手握胡春杨的性器，一点一点轻轻的撸动。胡春杨本就敏感难耐的身子果不其然的颤了颤。  
“哈……哈……啊……”  
李汶翰慢慢抬起头看着身下的胡春杨，用舌尖一遍又一遍的舔舐着胡春杨的耳尖。  
身下的人儿，身上寸缕未着，身体透着欢爱时的粉红，耳朵红艳的滴血，身下的小口流着水，真是个落入人间初尝人间风月之事的仙子。  
“唔……”胡春杨一下子被要的厉害，声音染上哭腔，带这些情动的甜腻。  
“啊……嗯……慢……慢一点……慢点……”  
李汶翰拨开胡春杨被汗湿的碎发，一遍又一遍亲吻，一遍又一遍安抚。而这也成了理所当然的情动的调味剂。  
李汶翰架起胡春杨的双腿，放在自己的双肩上，一下子又顶进了一个更深的地方。  
“我可以……在里面吗？”  
“嗯……啊……哈……嗯……”  
一屋春色，美人在怀。

02  
公司  
“胡春杨，我是你的……嗯，医生，叫我，李汶翰就好。”一个高高瘦瘦的小伙子跑到胡春杨面前。  
胡春杨勉强将眼睛的视线从手机上移开，看先眼前的人不由得心里咯噔一声，愣了半天，“怎……怎么是你啊？”  
“是啊，胡春杨，我们又见面了，我帮你检查下身体吧。”


End file.
